Corbin Creamerman
Corbin C. Creamerman 'was a minor character who only appeared through flashbacks, in ''Time's Arrow in [[Season 4|'''Season 4]]. Physical Appearance Corbin appears in the early 1960s as a male goat with slicked-back brown hair, light brown and cream fur, a small beard, long brown ears, long grey horns that curve backwards, blue eyes, and glasses. When he removes his glasses his eyes look bigger. His age is never explicitly stated but he's presumably in the same age range (mid-to-late 20s) as Beatrice. He wears a grey pant-suit, dress shoes, collared white shirt, maroon necktie, and a red and white plaid hankie in his pocket. Personality Corbin was shy, timid, and socially awkward, admitting to not being very good at social events, and appeared as rather dull. At Beatrice's debutante he can only think to tell her she looks nice multiple times, stammers when he tries to say anything else, and on their second date he bores her with talking about the process of how his makes non dairy creamer. However, he is a gentleman, and is quite kind and caring. He is deeply passionate about his company and the process of cream-making. He is quite knowledgeable on the subject, describing it as "magic." Like Beatrice, he has conflicting views with his father, Mort, who is not interested in the process and thinks they're just "sucking money out of cow teats," and is frustrated that he feels that he can’t be anything else than what his father expects him to be. Background Season 4 In The Judge, Beatrice, who is now elderly and has dementia, asks BoJack if she got any phone calls because she is expecting one from Corbin Creamerman. Corbin officially appears in Time's Arrow, in a flashback to Beatrice's débutante ball in 1963. He is her chaperon, and his father, Mort Creamerman, is the owner of Creamerman Cream-Based Creamy Commodities. Beatrice's father hopes to marry her off to Corbin so that he and her father could form a partnership. However, Corbin is shown to be extremely awkward in social situations. He struggles to talk to Beatrice during her débutante ball, and can only think to tell her repeatedly that she looks nice. Beatrice finds him extremely dull and boring. She later slips away to meet Butterscotch Horseman at the bar. Corbin later approaches her again, so that he can accompany her for her presentation before her solo dance. During another date with Beatrice two weeks later, which she was forced to go on by her father, Corbin expresses his interest in his company's inner workings and specifically the chemical processes used to make cream. While Beatrice is initially bored by this topic, Corbin tells her he’s excited by the topic of food chemistry because he thinks of it as "magic." He resents his father's lack of interest in their company's own product, and feels that he's being forced into an executive role, that he doesn't want to play. Reflecting on her own relationship with her father, Beatrice sympathizes with him and the two briefly connect, with mutual feelings of being trapped in their high-society world. Beatrice however, who turns out to be pregnant with BoJack, vomits all over Corbin due to morning sickness; thus ending their relationship. Afterwards, she revealed the news to Butterscotch, and they decided to move to San Francisco and get married. In 1970, six years after BoJack is born, Beatrice, who is miserable with her life with Butterscotch, says during a fight with Butterscotch that she wishes she would have married Corbin—because he would have been kind for her. Category:Animals Category:Minor characters Category:Goats Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Creamerman Family Category:Flashback characters